1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch assemblies, and more particularly, to trailer hitch assemblies that can be variably adjusted to receive a trailer thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,146 (B2) issued to Abair on Dec. 13, 2005 for an adjustable hitch and method of use. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of a horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Abair teaches an adjustable trailer hitch assembly and method of use that permits one person to controllably move the hitch within a plane of defined boundaries. The trailer hitch assembly includes one or more longitudinally extending assemblies for mounting under a vehicle, a cross-bracket assembly attached substantially perpendicularly with telescoping assemblies, a receiver portion slidable in said cross-bracket assembly, and a ballmount fixed with said receiver portion with a pin. Telescoping assemblies and cross-bracket assembly include control mechanisms, which may include motors and worm gear drives, to move the receiver portion longitudinally and latitudinally, respectively, thereby moving the ballmount and hitch ball within a predefined plane. An integral safety latch system is also provided.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,666 (B2) issued to Shilitz, et al. on Oct. 21, 2003 for a remote control towing-hitch assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Shilitz, et al. teaches an adjustable trailer hitch, which provides an operator, improved remote control of the lateral position of a trailer hitch, and simplifies the procedure of hooking a trailer to a tow vehicle. The trailer hitch comprises a hitch assembly (such as a ball receptacle) attached to a roller carriage, which moves from side-to-side along a bumper-like housing. The roller carriage engages a positioning screw, and an electric motor mounted in a sealed end cap powers the positioning screw. Rotation of the screw translates into rightward or leftward lateral movement of the roller carriage and consequently of the ball receptacle assembly. Motion of the ball receptacle assembly is controlled via a wireless remote control unit. Such direct control over the precise lateral position of the trailer hitch enables the operator to accurately steer the trailer when traveling in reverse. During hook-up, lateral movement of the hitch enables the operator to connect the trailer and the tow vehicle from a greater range of positions, and eliminates the need for absolute accuracy of alignment between the tongue of the trailer and the hitch of the tow vehicle as required by traditional fixed hitches.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0132605 (A1), published on Jul. 17, 2003 to Wiers for an adjustable hitch assembly for towing trailers. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Wiers teaches an adjustable hitch assembly is mounted on a towing vehicle and is adapted to move the hitch transversely, horizontally and vertically with respect to the towing vehicle. A first traveler is provided in a horizontally disposed C-shaped channel and is selectively movable along the channel with a rotatably driven threaded rod. A vertical C-shaped channel is mounted to the first traveler. A second traveler is provided in the vertical channel and is selectively movable along the vertical channel with a threaded rod extending longitudinally in the vertical channel. A hitch is mounted to the vertical channel traveler and is adapted for connecting to a trailer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,255 (B1) issued to Zimmerman on Nov. 29, 1977 for a wide range bumper mounted hitch. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Zimmerman teaches an elongated horizontal base member is provided for mounting in transverse position on one end of a towing vehicle. A pair of horizontal support arms have a first pair of corresponding ends thereof mounted on the base member, at points spaced therealong, for shifting along the base member and swinging relative to the base member about upstanding axes shiftable along the base member with the first pair of arm ends between first outwardly convergent positions and second substantially aligned positions generally paralleling the base member with the first pair of arm ends disposed remote from each other and the second other pair of arm ends disposed adjacent each other. A hitch member is provided to which the second other pair of ends of the arms are pivotally secured for angular displacement about upstanding axes and the hitch member and the base member include coacting releasable lock structure operative to lock the hitch member in position relative to the base member when the arms are disposed in the second positions thereof. Further, the base member and the first pair of ends of the arms include coacting structure whereby the arms and the hitch member supported from the second pair of arm ends will be automatically positioned, along the base member, in predetermined position when the arms are swung from the first positions thereof to the second positions thereof.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,239 (B1) issued to Leo, et al. on Jun. 24, 1975 for a hydraulically operated hitch for towing and positioning mobile homes. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Leo, et al. teaches a tractor truck is provided with a pivoting frame extending from the rear, and having a hitching ball mounted thereon and laterally shiftable by a hydraulic actuator. The frame itself is movable up or down about a horizontal axis, by a hydraulic actuator, to move the hitching ball up or down. Locking pins are provided to unload the actuator cylinders during over-the-road operation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,203 (B1) issued to Elliott on Apr. 13, 1965 for a tandem trailer steering mechanism. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Elliott teaches, in a movable drawbar for a towing vehicle, a housing adapted to be secured transversely across the rear of the frame of a leading vehicle. The housing including end walls, top and bottom walls, a front wall and a rear wall. The top and bottom walls having longitudinal slots therein, a bearing box movably mounted on the housing and the bearing box including a rearwardly disposed plate, means on the plate for connecting a trailing vehicle thereto, a block arranged in the housing and the block having an internally threaded bore therethrough, vertically disposed shaft members extending through the slots in the top and bottom walls and connecting to the box and block, a threaded shaft journaled in the end walls and having its extremities extending therethrough, the shaft extending through the threaded bore, a sprocket on an end of the shaft, a reversible electric motor operatively connected to the sprocket, remotely positioned switch means for selectively actuating the motor in either direction, axles connected to the box, guide rollers on the axles engaging the front and rear walls of the housing insuring alignment of the box during longitudinal travel along the housing occasioned by rotation of the threaded shaft, and brake means for retarding rotation of the threaded shaft on the other end of the shaft from the sprocket.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,772 (B1) issued to Carr, et al. on Jul. 29, 1980 for laterally adjustable trailer hitch system. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Carr, et al. teaches a trailer hitch system (10) having longitudinal hitch ball movement whereby a trailer tows point can be laterally adjusted. The longitudinal hitch ball movement is facilitated by a screw shaft (20) housed in the trailer hitch system (10) and readily accessible from either side of the trailer hitch system (10). The trailer hitch system (10) may accommodate multiple hitch balls (22, 23) and allows any one of the hitch balls (22, 23) to be selectively centered on a bumper (82) of a towing vehicle. Hitch balls (22, 23) of diverse sizes may be interchanged while the trailer hitch system (10) is installed on the towing vehicle. The trailer hitch system (10) may be adapted to any type of towing vehicle. An adaptor (110) allows attachment of other types of hitches, which are also laterally adjustable therewith.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002-0020988 (A1), published on Feb. 21, 2002 to Kleb, et al. for a trailer coupling. However, it differs from the present invention because only Applicant teaches torque distribution on outside corners of the horizontal tube assembly. Furthermore, Kleb, et al. teaches a trailer coupling for motor vehicles comprising a pivot bearing body which is rigidly attached to the vehicle and upon which there is mounted a pivotal element that is pivotal about a pivotal axis, a ball neck which extends outwardly from the pivotal element and carries a coupling ball at the end thereof remote from the pivotal element, and a locking device for fixing the pivotal element relative to the pivot bearing body in interlocking manner, so that the locking device is constructed in as simple a manner as possible and can be implemented in simple manner so that it is free of play, it is proposed that the pivotal element is mounted on the pivot bearing body such that it is displaceable along the pivotal axis thereof and that by displacement of the pivotal element along the pivotal axis the pivotal element is moveable into a position wherein it is pivotal relative to the pivot bearing body and into a position wherein it is fixed relative to the pivot bearing body in mutually non-rotatable manner by means of interlocking arrangement.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.